Black feather
by machinman
Summary: The story of a boy seeking revenge on his captures. at the begining of the avian/ human genetic program. Takes place 10 years before maximum ride. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Black Feather

Black Feather

My feet burned from when the white coats made me navigate through that dreaded maze. Why would a maze make my feet burn you may ask. First off, I had to run through it bear footed. And second, the floor heated (a lot) if I ever slowed down. So you can see my dilemma.

The name's Krieg, short for blitzkrieg. For those of you who don't know my name is German. And for those of you who did you probably figured that out already. I'm German. Now you're probably wondering what kind of place would be doing this to a 15 year old mutant teen with jet black wings. Well I'm at school. And by school I mean a large experimental genetic testing facility where the teachers get to literally try to hurt you in any way possible. Sounds fun doesn't it.

I had sen others like me but they disappeared. I seemed to be a prime target for those mad scientist. They preformed more sick experiments on me than those others. I guess in this case dying was the better outcome of life. By the way that was not an emo thought. No matter what you think.

I remember thinking at that time _what the heck are those guys up too. I always seem to be the only one left. What do I have that the others didn't._ As that thought entered my head I heard the door to the holding room for the dog crates that the dead ad once lived in. A bald headed man entered the room. his coat, reeked of cleaning agents.

He walked over and knelt down beside my first class upper living dog crate. He smiled but there was evil in his eyes. "your going to come with me, subject 265 is it?"

"Yeah... whatever, lets get this over with."

"Certainly 265." He unlatched the crate door, I crawled out feet and legs ackeing.

"So what are we doing this time? Something painful I bet."

"Of coarse not, its just standard procedure."

"Thats what they said before they jammed needles into my arm. Or that time when they tazed me to see how well I could react to pain. Oh... better yet even more recently when they burned my feet in that maze."

"Oh... well this time things will be different. You wont feel a thing."

"I get it your going to kill me too."

"Not quite."

--Ten Minutes later--

We walked into a completely white room. Surgical equipment lay everywhere.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing my _friend." _**Friend... **the way he said friend made me shiver. It was so sinister. " Lay down on that medical bed."

"I knew it, autopsy," I said sarcastically.

"Oh your too late for that." As he said that multiple white coats entered the room I was strapped to the bed and injected with anistesa. Then every thing went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was blurry when I awoke. So many distorted faces, I couldn't make out anything. My limbs ached, they throbbed with every heartbeat. I heard voices from all around the room, yet I couldn't understand a word of it. My eyes began to flutter and everything went black again.

--

Scientist point of view...

"The subject seems to be reacting perfectly to the new DNA strands," The tallest white coat in the room spoke. "At this rate his mutation will be complete in just a few more hours."

"Excellent," The bald man replied," how long until we will be able test his new abilities."

"I'd say about 12 hours."

"Good, call the director and tell her we have another successful experiment."

"Yes sir."

--

I re-awoke yet again limbs feeling like they had each been beaten with a base ball bat. My ears were ringing and my brain felt like it was going to implode on itself. Pleasant thoughts aren't they. I tried to sit up but the pain from my legs forced me back down on the cold hard medical bed.

"Ouch pain..." I looked down at my stomach to see multiple scars. The white coats re-entered the room as I fell back into the bed. Landing on the bed caused more pain then sitting up did.

"How are you doing 265," the bald white coat asked.

"Oh fine except for the intense pain in my arms and legs, oh and the ringing in my ears. Not to mention..."

"That's quite enough 265. All of those pains you are feeling are common side effects." Can you believe that he cut me off. I mean come on, if he's going to ask me how I'm doing the least he an do is let me finish what I'm saying. I sat up again so I could see his emotions for the conversation were about to have. Sadly I couldn't read anythng from his face.

"So what the heck did you do to me anyway I feel exactly the same as I did whenever this stupid 'surgury' or whatever you just did to me."

"Oh you'll find out soon enough."

"How soon?"

"In exactly six hours thirty eight minutes." Wow he had the time down to the very last minute. It's official these scientists truly have no lives. So instead they take their problems out in me by, taizing me, burning me, cutting me open and taking a look at my insides. "Until then," he continued, " you will rest and recuperate. I recommend you use your time wisely."

"Wait a break... are you serious."

"Yes I suppose you could call it that." Finally a break after fifteen years. I really don't like my work benefits. I should file a complaint.

I fell back onto the medical bed. This time instead of feeling pain everything felt normal. I looked down at the scars on my stomach. Well the scars that were there from the incisions were completely gone. Weird. Suddenly I felt faint Every thing went dark and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Scientists point of view--

"Amazing... truly astonishing," a white coat wearing a gas mask awed. The three white coats stood in a hidden room peering through a one way mirror. "His healing abilities are far Superior to the other Avian/Human hybrids. All of his surgery wounds have completely healed, without stitches to keep them closed."

"I know, he's the only one of 265 subjects that survive the massive dosage of healing hormones," The bald white coat said. "By the way take off that mask it's a bit much. Even for a laboratory."

"I have to wear this... I can't breath normal oxygen. It has to be filtered before my lungs can process it."

"Ahh, yes I forget. So do you think your new corporation will be up in enough time to begin working on the new robotic soldier program before Itex does?"

"Possibly... it may be ten years or so, but Uber Incorporated will be up and running eventually. Mabey by then I'll have built a new body for myself by then."

"What about your super soldier program, do you have any volunteers?"

"One... he goes by the name Gozen."

"Interesting... What do you think of the subject Jeb?"

The youngest white coat stood. He scratched his chin, trying to think how to respond. Then he spoke, "he is impressive, but maybe a bit too impressive. What if he tries to escape, it would be a risk to chase after him. Many of our security forces would be lost." As he said this, he thought about how he would so much like to some how get this one out of this place. But he already had a few experiments in mind that were top priority to have escape.

"Yes, I suppose your right, 265 does have abilities that exceed all expectations but I would expect nothing less from him.

"And why is that?" Jeb asked.

"He's my son."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke in a pure white room made of some sort of concrete. Everything ached a little but nothing I couldn't handle... sort of.

"Subject 265, please stand," a muffled voice came through the loud speaker. I obeyed. When a voice in the sky give you an order you don't question, you follow.

I felt my kneecaps pop a little, ouch. I rolled my shoulders out and unfurled my wings. Ah... it felt so good to not be passed out on a cold concrete floor.

"How was your nap 265?" The voice from the speakers asked. For once I was in such a freaking bad mood i didn't have a snappy comeback. I just stood there, with a cold look on my face. I felt something in the air something wasn't right about this room. It was different than the others in this prison. I don't know why.

"265 I'm going to need you to stand perfectly still for this test."

"Great,"I muttered.

I heard A low metallic groan that seemed to come from the walls. "What the heck is that?" I asked.

"Just a simple test 265, just a simple test."

Small holes began to slowly appeared in the walls every foot or so a slit about one inch by 5 inches appeared.

**White Coat Pov**

"Initiating loading system, activating launcher cameras 1 through 16."

"Exelant calibrate systems to aim for minor extremitys and organs." A touch screen with a three dimensional diagram of the human body materialized in front of the head white coat. He typed in a few commands on the screen and pressed the central command that read "fire."

**Blitzkreig Pov**

A high pitch whining seemed to ring through the walls. I looked around the room small metal points appeared through the spaces in the walls. I felt sweat dripping down the back of my neck, every nerve in my body was on edge. The next thing i heard was a sound that would fuel my revenge for the rest of my life. That sound was like that of cables snapping. All time seemed to stop, yet it move by so quickly. I saw hundreds of sharp metal shards fly through the air, strait at me. i closed my eyes as i felt the shards of tear through my skin. I fell to the ground, a pool of blood began to form around my body. The pain was like no pain that any one could ever imagine...unless that person had the same thing happen to them.

I looked at the wounds on my arm, the blood had stopped flowing. The wounds had closed. they had already started healing. A grin began to form on my face as one word left my mouth,"interesting."


End file.
